


Одна сверх восьми

by zaichatina



Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina
Summary: Геральт выпил слишком много и внезапно начал громко говорить о своих чувствах.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049615
Kudos: 2





	Одна сверх восьми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One over the eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964922) by [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru). 



В таверне пахло отвратительно, в воздухе висел тяжелый запах несвежего пива, мочи и кислого пота, но Геральту было все равно. Он сидел в углу рядом с окном из цветного стекла, теплый солнечный свет освещал его лицо и, что важнее, счастливый Лютик сидел наполовину у него на коленях. Строго говоря, бард сидел рядом с ним, но его длинные ноги были переброшены через Геральта, а его руки обвились вокруг плеч и шеи ведьмака, пока он тихо напевал.

Как раз когда ведьмак уткнулся носом в шею Лютика и глубоко вдохнул, официантка принесла им еще одну порцию эля. Геральт уже выпил на несколько пинт больше нормы и чувствовал, как расслабляется и становится более открытым, чем обычно. Он чувствовал тепло и удовлетворение оттого, что рядом с ним находилась его родственная душа, и хотя бы раз ему хотелось не быть привычным стоическим собой.

Он нежно поцеловал шею Лютика, и бард разразился счастливым хихиканьем:

— Щекотно, Геральт.

Ведьмак не ответил, но продолжил блуждать губами по шее и подбородку своего товарища, возвращаясь к его ушам, что он целовал с разомкнутыми губами.

В голове ведьмака был легкий туман от всего того пива, что он выпил, и он чувствовал внутри отвагу и как он наполнен любовью к своему барду.

Смеясь, Лютик обхватил руками его голову и легко поцеловал в губы:

— Что тебе понравилось?

Геральт наморщил лоб. Он хотел показать Лютику, как сильно любит его и дорожит им, но ему раньше не удавалось облечь мысли в слова. Их привычная игра в три слова или меньше помогала Геральту сосредоточить свой разум достаточно, чтобы выражать свою правду, но он хотел большего.

Он развернул и убрал руку с талии Лютика и выпил свою девятую кружку эля одним большим глотком, прежде чем оглянуться на Лютика, который смотрел на него с беспокойством.

— Геральт? Ты в порядке? Три слова или меньше.

На этот раз Геральт не ответил, вместо этого он покачал головой и открыл рот, его язык развязался из-за всего этого алкоголя.

— Я такой везучий, бард. Очень, очень везучий.

Он снова прижался лицом к шее Лютика и вдохнул его прекрасный аромат.

— Мне так повезло иметь тебя. Мое солнышко. Моя любовь. Такой прекрасный. Такой хороший. Не хочу тебя погубить, — он икнул в кожу Лютика. — Мой. Мой бард. Мой любимый.

Взгляд Лютика смягчился, и он притянул Геральта в крепкое объятье, целуя его в макушку.

— О, Геральт... Мой милый ведьмак. Я думаю, ты немного захмелел. Не то чтобы я возражал против всех твоих сладких слов.

— Нет. Захмелел… нет… просто… околдован твоей красотой! — Лицо Геральта грело кожу Лютика, и бард весело усмехнулся. — Давай-ка уложим тебя в постель, любимый.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы отвести Геральта наверх в их комнату, и когда ему наконец удалось уложить их обоих в маленькую кровать, Геральт притянул его к себе:

— Не оставляй меня... обещай.

Лютик взял руку Геральта и прижал ее к своей груди, прямо над сердцем.

— Никогда, пока я жив, Геральт. Обещаю.

Надолго воцарилась тишина, и именно тогда, когда Лютик подумал, что его партнер заснул, пьяный голос того шепчет ему на ухо:

— Хорошо. Не смогу жениться на тебе, если ты уйдешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Кто-то, кто выпил на одну больше восьми, действительно очень пьян. Это отсылка к стандартным восьми пинтам, которые большинство людей выпивают и считают, что им хватит.


End file.
